Chances Are
by Kuriso-Kun
Summary: Yami loves Yugi. But he can't tell him for fear of ruining their friendship. In his attempt to hide his feelings, he makes Yugi feel as though he had somehow hurt Yami. In trying to find out what he did wrong, Yugi finds a poem Yami wrote about him. YxYY


Kuriso- I know I'm doing two stories right now, but I got this idea listening to this song. Just a little fluffy romance one shot. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Chance's Are by Johnny Mathis.

Yugi's eyes fluttered opened as the sun shone through his room. Letting out a groan, he stretched reaching for his clock. 8:15am. In a hurry he leaped out of his bed in a panic.

"Crap crap crap! I'm late! Oh crap!" Dashing out of his room he nearly knocked over Yami who was walking out of the bathroom after just fixing his hair. "Sorryyamiiamrunninglategottago!"

"Yugi slow down!" Yami shouted.

"Notimerunninglategottago!"

"Well, you may want to put some pants on first. School doesn't look too kindly on boxers," smiled Yami. Yugi stopped dead in his track, looking down at his underwear. Chuckling nervously, he returned upstairs, changed into his pants and dashed out the door. Standing outside with Yami waiting for Yugi were Tea, Joey and Tristan. Joining his friends they started walking to with his friends to school.

"I hate dat its Monday. I wish it were the weekend," sighed Joey.

"Joey, we just had a weekend," noted Tea.

"Yah but I want it again,"

"Don't we all," chuckled Tristan. The group of friends began chatting comparing their weekends and who had a better one. Joey went to visit his sister, Tristan and Tea went to the beach.

"Yami and I just stayed home. We had a movie night Saturday and cleaned up around the house on Sunday. Nothing exciting," smiled Yugi.

"Awww you are going to make the cutest little housewife," mocked Joey. It was common knowledge that Yugi was gay. No one seemed to care, especially because most of his friends turned out to be anyways. "But then again, you would have to date someone first before you could be a wife," Joey said poking Yugi in the side. Though everyone knew Yugi was gay, they also knew he never dated, nor did he ever seem to like anyone. Well, at least in…that way.

What they didn't know what he did like someone. He had a secret crush. But he knew better. What does he have that his crush would want? So rather than saying anything and making a fool of himself, he decided to just stay quite.

_Chances are, cause I wear a silly grin, the moment you come into view, chances are you think that I'm in love with you._

The bell for first period rang and the five friends ran into class to take their seats. Seto looked up from his book to see the "geek squad" late as usual. He grunted to himself as they noisily grabbed their books from their bags. Seto's eyes fell upon the blonde haired boy who was by far the loudest of them all. He couldn't understand why, but no matter how hard he tried, he kept finding his eyes wandering back to the obnoxious boy.

"Stupid mutt," he said under his breath. "You bother me so much I can't even get you out of my brain." If he hated his puppy so much, why could he not stop smiling? Class began and the teacher's voiced droned on and on. Joey continued his routine, setting his head down on the desk and fell asleep. Yugi sitting behind him had to cover a giggle as his best friend decided class was a more appropriate sleeping time than the previous night. Yami looked down at his notebook, picking up his pen and began scribbling notes. The notes turned into doodles, and the doodles turned into poetry.

In the magic of moonlight,  
When I sigh, "Hold me close, dear,"  
Chances are you believe the stars  
That fill the skies are in my eyes….

He smiled to himself and let out a quiet sigh. He loved Yugi. He needed him, but he knew better. Yugi was an angel. Ra had graced him with beauty. What does a former Pharoh have to offer someone who's elegance rivaled the gods? So instead he kept quite. Besides, he loves having Yugi as his best friend. Why would he want to ruin what he has for the slight chance that he could get something more?

Before they knew it, the bell rang. They gathered their things and headed to the next class. The rest of the day was uneventful. Finally the day ended as the group headed home.

"Do you have plans tonight?" asked Tea.

"No, not really," answered Joey. "I just know I don't want to go home."

"Why not?" inquired Tristan.

"None of your business…" snapped Joey. Tristan raised an eyebrow in shock, but before he could say anything Joey interrupted. "It's nothing. I just don't feel like being home." Before the conversation steered too much into an uncomfortable place for Joey, Yugi interjected.

"Let's go to the mall!" he smiled in his usual innocent way. The group nodded in agreement heading in the direction of the mall. As they walked, a black limo pulled up along side. Most people who be in awe of this, but with the unusual people the group had met over the years, this hardly fazed them. What did was who was in the car when the window rolled down.

"Kaiba!?" shouted Joey. "What the hell?"

"Nice to see you too. What's the matter mutt? I thought dogs were supposed to be excited when their masters arrived."

"Why you son of a …" Joey grunted before being stopped by Tea's hand over his mouth.

"What Joey means to say is, it is kind of a shock you stopping here. The only time you talk to us is when you want to duel Yugi but you stopped trying months ago," noted Tea.

"I just saw you guys walking and thought you might need a lift. But if you don't want my help, that's fine by me," shrugged Kaiba putting on the most innocent face he could.

"You don't help for nothing. There is usually something behind it. What are you up to?" glared Yami.

"Yami, calm down. Maybe Kaiba has changed. Maybe Tea's consistent friendship speeches finally broke through," said Yugi looking over at a Tea giving him the evil eye. "The speeches we all love and cherish," Yugi saved chuckling nervously.

"Yah, and maybe Bakura will realize he loves Ryou," remarked Tristan sarcastically.

"He did…" Yugi said with the look of seriousness. "Ryou called me last night."

"Oh well what do you know…ok I'm in!" Tristan exclaimed getting into the limo. The rest soon followed, though Joey still continued to look over at Seto with suspicion. Even Seto himself didn't know why he did it. It was so…un him. All he knew was he needed to be by Joey.

Yugi scooted over in his seat to give Tea more room. In doing so, his hand brushed over Yami's, which he immediately pulled back blushing looking into the crimson eyes staring back at him. The violet eyes the looked into Yami's soul made Yami melt on the inside. How he longed to lean over and kiss his soft lips right then; but instead of acting on those instincts, he looked away. Yugi's smile slowly sunk. Did he do something to upset Yami? He hated to think that Yami was mad at him for something. He would have to remember to ask him about that tonight.

The limo pulls up to the large doors outside the entrance of the mall. They stepped out of the black limo while Seto told the driver he wanted him back in two hours. The driver knodded and sped off leaving the six teens standing outside.

"So where do we need to go?" asked Yugi.

"I need makeup, and a spring dress now that its getting warmer," answered Tea. She grinned and looked over at Tristan. "Come with me. I need an opinion."

"Why me? I know nothing about clothes and makeup!" Tristan tried desperately to get out of having to help with the "girly" things, but to no avail.

"Joey is coming with me. We have things to talk about and places to go," Seto said nonchalantly.

"What!? I ain't going with you!" shouted Joey.

"Come on puppy. I'll buy you a Cinnabun," bribed Seto tugging at Joey's arm.

"Fine…but it better be a big one. And don't call me a dog!"

"I guess that leaves us," Yugi noted.

"Yah…I guess," Yami replied trying not to look at Yugi. Yugi frowned a bit as they began walking around. A sharp pain shot through Yami's chest. He knew he was upsetting Yugi, but he also knew it would be better to make a little hurt then completely pissed at him if he caught wind of what Yami was really thinking.

Their afternoon was fun and playful. Tea went a bit overboard, turning her 1 dress into 14. Tristan was over-weighted carrying all of her bags in both arms and one in his mouth. Joey seemed much calmer, and Kaiba was smiling…which raised a few eyebrows at the two of them, though all chose to not ask.

Kaiba drops the group off at their respective houses, leaving Joey for last. Getting out of the limo, Yugi had an idea for what was going on between those two, but thought it best to leave them alone until they wanted to say. They gave their farewells, waiving goodbye, Yami and Yugi grabbed their few bags and entered the Kame Game shop. Grandpa was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hello boys. Did you have a nice afternoon?" Grandpa peeked around the corner looking at his boys and gave a warm smile.

"Yah, we had a great time. Yami got a new belt and I got these jeans," Yugi pulled his dark pants out of a bag to show his grandfather.

"Wonderful. Dinner will be ready shortly. Go get cleaned up," ordered Grandpa. The two boys walked upstairs into their respective rooms. Yami turned around at the door frame of his room catching a quick glimpse of his aibou. Sadly sighing he turns back around and enters his room.

Yami took his tight fitted shirt off revealing his well toned and tanned body. Tossing his shirt aside, he unbuckled his belt and peeled of his leather pants. He took a towel from the outside linen closet and headed into the bathroom turning on the water of the shower dropping his boxer and entering the steamy shower.

Yugi sat in his room. He had decided he needed to talk to Yami. If he had made him upset over anything he wanted to fix it. It caused him to ache so much to think he may have inadvertently hurt the one person he cared about most. It was decided. He would talk to him right now. Right then. It couldn't wait. He stood up unaware of the running water.

"Yami?" he called out. He knocked on the door to Yami's room. "Yami are you there?" He pushed gently slowly pushing the door open. No Yami. He saw the black shirt and leather pants on the ground. Figuring that he was in the shower, he turned to leave, but noticed his binder sticking out of his bag. A doodled paper caught his eye and he walked over to take a look.

He smiled seeing pictures of a chibi Dark Magician, scribbles of his friends and half the notes from that morning's lecture. But continuing on, he saw a small poem.

Chances are 'cause I wear a silly grin  
The moment you come into view,  
Chances are you think that I'm in love with you.  
Just because my composure sort of slips  
The moment that your lips meet mine,  
Chances are you think my heart's your Valentine.

In the magic of moonlight,  
When I sigh, "Hold me close, dear,"  
Chances are you believe the stars  
That fill the skies are in my eyes…

And the poem ended there. What did this mean? Though the poem was unfinished, there was something else written on the side. "Chances Are; my tribute to my angel Yugi."

For a second, air would not fill Yugi's lungs. His eyes began to water and stream down his face dripping on the paper in his hands. He did love him. Everything he dreamed about, fantasized about, longed for, was true. Before he could respond though, there was a noise at the door. Yugi looked up and saw Yami's beautiful body, dripping wet with his lower half covered with a towel. Yugi immediately stood up putting the paper down.

"Uh, um, I….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been in here," Yugi stammered with tears still in his eyes, though now he was going to cry in embarrassment. He tried to run out of the room but he was stopped by Yami.

"Please, Yugi. Let me explain…" pleaded Yami. Yugi looked up at him with tears dried on his cheeks. "Yugi, I love you. I know I have no right to, but I do. And I pray that this doesn't destroy what we have because I would die without you. I know you could never love me the way I ask…" he was stopped by Yugi who put his finger to Yami's mouth silencing him.

"I guess you feel you'll always be, the one and only one for me." Yugi looked into the beautiful scarlet eyes looking into his. Tears once again began to fill in his eyes. Yami, too, who was supposed to be his protector, began to tear up as well seeing the beauty so close to him. Yugi lifted his hand, wiping the tears from Yami's face and gently stroking his cheek. "And if you think you could…well…chances are your chances are…" he smiled with the tear of joy unable to stop rolling down his face. "…awfully good."

Yami's heart leapt with joy to hear his one and only returned his feelings.

"I love you Yugi."

"I love you too Yami." Yugi takes a half of step in nuzzled into Yami's chest for the first time filling the emptiness that was once in his heart. He looked up just as Yami leaned down placing a soft but passionate kiss on his delicate lips. Intertwined in each other's embrace, with lips locked deeply, Grandpa walked by to announce dinner was ready. He quietly looked in to see the two lovingly holding eachother with their lips pressed together, he smiled to himself and walked away allowing them some alone time. Walking downstairs he chuckled to himself and sighed, "Finally. It's about time."

Kuriso- So that was Yami and Yugi. I know I kind of started a side story with Joey and Seto. I have an idea for a one shot to explain that part of the story in a sort of sequel but not. But only if you want me to. What do you think? Would you like me to write that part? And please read and review this one. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
